One Good Deed, Selfish Reason
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: He leaned back in his chair, his mind drifted off again. "Why did I save that blasted rodent?" He thought to himself as he tried to think back. It was fifteen years ago, he knew that... but what possessed him to do it.


**Set in Sonic X world  
><strong>

**I had this idea for ages, and now I finally get it in writing :D**

**Please be nice in reviews, it's my first Sonic story... or better just review :P**

**Anyway, shout out too wiigamer024 who inspired me to write this with her awesome story The Struggle**

**Great story, totally recommend reading it!**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Another flash of blue and the missals blew up in the sky. Shards of searing hot metal flew down to the ground as a large grey cloud still floated through the air. Jumping out of the cloud was a small hedgehog with blue coloured fur and emerald green eyes. He spun through the air before landing carefully on a branch that belonged to a tall tree in the forest. He stood up and closed one of his eyes while wagging his finger in the air. "Maybe next time Egghead" he shouted into the forest before sticking his tongue out at nothing. He left it at that and jumped down from the branch before running off into the woods.<p>

Elsewhere, hidden in a high-tech secret base, an obese man with a large mustache scowled at the monitor as it played back the blue hedgehog defeating his latest Killer-Robot. He slammed his gloved fist against the metal of his control panel angrily. "Blast that cursed Hedgehog! What does it take to stop that blue pest?" he yelled out, enraged at what the monitor showed him. His body shook violently while his teeth gritted together in a harsh state.

Two robots came to his side, one short and silver, one tall and gold. Neither of them looked made for battle, but rather looked made for waiting on the Dr.'s every command. "I don't know Dr. It seems like every robot you make just isn't able to catch up with Sonic" the tall golden robot said. The silver one nodded. "Perhaps if you use a stronger metal-" he started, but was cut short when their Master glared at them.

"Shut up you worthless pieces of Metal. Don't you think I tried that already?" he shouted. He sighed feeling frustrated before slumping down into his chair. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and stared down at his control panel, letting his mind wonder after being irritated. "If I'd of known what a pest that blue brat would have been I never would have saved him all those years ago."

"Say what?" both the robots yelled out simultaneously upon hearing Dr. Eggman's words. "When did you save Sonic? W-why did you save him? I thought you wanted to destroy and take over the world, not help little animals" Bocoe asked stubbornly.

Eggman snarled at them. "Quiet you junk heap! It was years ago, what does it matter now? What's done is done!" he spat out at them. The robots jumped at his voice but stayed quiet. Eggman looked away from them, an unrecognizable mumble left his lips as he did so. "Get out of here and do some work!" he ordered them. Decoe and Bocoe looked at each other before obeying their master and walking out of the room, though they were hardly going to do any work.

He leaned back in his chair, his mind drifted off again. _Why did I save that blasted rodent?_ He thought to himself as he tried to think back. It was fifteen years ago, he knew that... but what possessed him to do it.

He was startled as the memory came back to him.

"It was all because of my old enemy... Lightning the Hedgehog."

* * *

><p>Fifteen years ago.<p>

"Curse you Lightning!" an overweight man yelled from his Hover Mobil as lighting raced from the sky and cracked down on his deadly animal robots. A tall hedgehog stood only a few feet away, brave and proud. His midnight fur was dark enough to mistaken for black, only those with a good eye could see the rightful shade. White gloves covered his hands and the rest of the blue lighting marks that ran from his knuckles, up to his fur covered arms. His red boots seemed heavy on his feet but he could move them with no difficulty. He stared up at the man in the Hover craft, an unstoppable smile and a look in his jade green eyes.

The man yelped as the hedgehog raised his hand to the sky, only to throw it back down to the ground. As he did so, a crack of lightning filled the air and came down, hitting the man's Control Panel, making it malfunction. "You'll pay for this rodent!" the man yelled as his Hover Mobil crashed to the floor.

"Keep telling yourself that Robotnik, because there's no one who can stop me! No one can match my power. And anyone who tries... will be destroyed" the hedgehog gloated with his deep voice before walking away and leaving him behind. Robotnik scowled at him. Years he had been trying to take over the world and to transform it into his liking. But that pesky Lightning the Hedgehog always got in his way.

He didn't even care about the people he was protecting. He made that obvious to everyone. He just wanted the world to know that he was the best, and there was no one who would match or exceed his power. But it was true, no one could! No matter what Robotnik created, Lightning would always use his power to call upon storms and destroy his hard work. He tried everything, he developed shields that could withstand lightning, and the blasted rodent used a tornado to stop him. He created a strong, unbeatable armor for his battle bots; Lightning froze them with an ice force.

"No matter what I do, it never works!" Robotnik screamed out angrily while grabbing onto his bald head. He slammed his face into the floor repeatedly. "I. Must. Defeat. That. Hedgehog!" he said with each slam. He stopped and rested his head in the mud, too exhausted to carry on his self-punishing. He waited a moment before standing up from the ground and walking over to his Hover Mobil. He inspected the damage before reaching into a small pocket of the craft and pulling out a screw driver to start work on the repairs.

It was near midnight when Dr. Robotnik had finally finished repairing his ride. "There, that looks just about ready" he said after screwing in the last nail. He wiped the sweat away from his brow and started up his Mobil. "Purring like a kitten" he said proudly as the Hover craft's lights flicked on. The body slowly started to rise up from the ground.

"Yes" Robotnik cheered. He switched off the torch that was strapped to his head, now able to see without it. He climbed into the Hover Mobil and prepared it for flying. "Everything seems in order. Though I suppose I should test it out before going back to my base" he said thoughtfully. He had quite a history when it came to not testing his machines. He would be ready for battle to finally defeat Lightning, only for his robots to malfunction and blow up before the hedgehog even got there.

With that thought he lifted the Hover Mobil into the air and flew gently above the trees. He dimmed his head lights so they couldn't be seen if people were below. The last thing he wanted was a load of rocks being thrown at the craft he had just repaired.

Robotnik checked his Hover Mobil constantly for any sighs of damage, but there was nothing he could detect. Feeling content that everything was in order, he made his move that would take him back home… until something caught his eye.

"Lightning!" he whispered lowly as he saw his enemy standing below the trees, near a large lake. Robotnik stopped his air craft just a few steps away and watched him silently. A smile formed on his round face as he lowered the Hover Mobil to the ground stealthily. He stepped out of the carriage. With him he took a heavily loaded laser gun.

He quietly tip toed past the trees until he had the hedgehog in his sight. He aimed carefully. So close to pulling the trigger, he suddenly stopped when he saw that something was being held in Lightning's arms. Robotnik frowned as curiosity got the better of him. He moved further into the trees so that he could see the front of the hedgehog yet not be seen back.

"This had better be good" he mumbled, his breath turned into mist as he did so. Suddenly realizing how cold it really was, Robotnik shivered as he pushed past the trees quietly and quickly. He pushed away a branch so he could see the pesky rodent that had spoiled his plans for world domination for years, just so he could prove his power to the world. As he did so, his heart felt like it skipped a beat while his mouth dropped open.

In Lightning's arm's was a baby... a small tiny baby with light blue fur. There were no clothes on the baby, no shoes or gloves, not even a blanket to keep him warm. All the child had was the thin layer of fur over his body. Tears rolled down the baby's muzzle as it screamed and squirmed in the older hedgehog's hands. But instead of trying to comfort the newly born child, Lightning glared at it with hatred.

"I don't believe it! Lightning has a son? Umm... perhaps this could work to my advantage, after all, you can't save the world and look after a child at the same time" Robotnik said to himself as a plan formed inside his head, along with the others he had before. But before he had a chance to put these plans into action, he was drawn back to watching by the sound of Lightning's harsh voice.

He watched as Lightning held his scared, shivering child high above his head and over the side of the river. He stared into the infants emerald green eyes that were red with tears, his small arms waved around frantically as if begging for a more comfy type of support. His father gave him none as his hands crushed the child's small bones. As he spoke, his voice sounded cold with hatred and jealously. "_I'm_ the most powerful person on this planet, and I am not going to let you ruin that for me."

Robotnik was startled as Lightning dropped the screaming child into the cold rushing water and left him.

He watched as Lightning turned his back to the water, and left his son helplessly to drown. "Good thing you're mothers already dead. It will save me from having to explain anything" the tall hedgehog said as he walked away from the river and didn't look back.

When he was far out of sight, Robotnik pushed past the trees and walked to the river where small bubbles were still forming. "I knew Lightning was never the Hero he let on to be. But… killing his baby? There must be something special about this kid... something I could use" he thought out loud. Having made up his mind, he dropped down onto his knees and reached his hand into the river. He searched around the area where he could see the bubbles forming, but for some reason couldn't find the child.

"Come on, where are you?" he asked feeling irritated. He looked down at the river and froze as he saw that there were no more bubbles. "Oh no" he said lightly. His face turned from worry to annoyance, "Darn it all" he grunted before holding his breath and throwing his head into the water. Now finally able to see where he was reaching, he thankfully found what he was searching for. He strained to reach down his arm but managed to grab the small baby around its waist and lift it from the bottom of the river.

Robotnik gasped as he lifted the upper part of his body out of the water. He coughed and slammed his hand against his chest to help get his breath back. He sighed happily when he could finally breathe again. He looked down into his right hand where he held the small hedgehog baby whose torso was just the same in size of his large hands.

He moaned in annoyance as he noticed that the baby wasn't breathing.

"Not after all my work you don't!" he yelled angrily. He stood up with the child still in his hand and held him so his feet were up against his chest. He placed two fingers against the peach circle on the baby's stomach. With as little force as he could, he pushed his fingers inward, hurting the child but removing the water from his lungs also.

Robotnik sighed in relief as the baby coughed up small amounts of water until he found his breath. Finally able to breathe, the blue baby stretched out his arms and kicked out his legs as stronger tears ran down his face and high pitched whales left his lips. Robotnik held him in one hand and used the other to cover his ears. "You're lucky your dad said you were special kid, or I would have just left you in the water" he said threateningly to the child that cried in his hand. "I wonder how you, a small week little pest, could ruin Lightning's power? Maybe it's just the thing I need" he said deviously.

With that he walked back to the Hover Mobil with the hedgehog still crying in his arms. "What is the matter with you? Uh- Apart from the whole 'Father nearly killing you thing'?" he asked, though mostly to amuse himself. When he was back at his Hover craft, he climbed in and laid the baby next to him on the seat. His smile couldn't be wider as he flew into the air with the ultimate plan only a few baby steps away from being a reality.

When finally arriving back at his base, Robotnik rushed through the doors with the baby still crying in his arms. He ignored all the robots that awaited his commands, desperate to get to his lab room quickly. The blasted baby hadn't stop crying for the entire trip and he didn't know how much longer his ears could take it.

After what felt like hours of running around, he found his way to the lab room. The door opened automatically for him and allowed him inside. Robotnik stopped and took a moment to breathe before rushing to the experimental table and laying the rescued baby onto it. The child squirmed at the cold harsh table, but Robotnik ignored it. "This had better be worth the trouble you little runt!" he shouted while taking off his white gloves and replaced them with latex ones.

The baby's crying only increased as he heard the loud snap of latex and the light above him being flicked on and shone in his eyes. Robotnik held the light above the little one so he could take a better look at him. "Now... to see what hopes you possess of my succeeding in world domination. And hopefully find out why you can't stop crying!" he said to the child, even though he probably couldn't even hear him over the sound of his own screaming.

He used one hand to hold the child and with the other he opened up a draw on the table and pulled out a small syringe. After pulling the protective cap off, he pushed the syringe towards the small baby. The child screamed out in agony as Robotnik pushed the needle into the baby's arm as slowly as he could.

"Don't be so dramatic" he said while drawing out some of the child's blood. The baby however didn't listen as he kicked out even more. Robotnik moved his hand so he could hold down the child's legs too. In return, the child went crazy from being restrained. He screamed out tortuously as Robotnik slowly pulled the needle from his arm.

"Now that's just exaggerating a little bit too much- What?" Robotnik jumped as he saw the baby grab the syringe that he held and yanked it right out of his hand. "T-that... that's impossible! You're way too young to be able to hold anything!" Robotnik gasped as he stared at the child who still held onto the syringe with his blood in. Robotnik could tell by just looking at this child that he had only been born a few days ago. His quills only looked like tiny thorns on the back of his head and his nose was just a tiny button. He was so small that it even crossed the Dr.'s mind that he may have been born too early. There was just no way the world he would have learned how to hold something, or even pull something away at this age.

Robotnik took the syringe from the crying baby's hands and gave it to an awaiting robot. Before the robot could leave with the syringe he called back its attention, "And while you're there go prepare some warm milk or something, maybe that will shut up the little brat!" He walked back to the child who stared up at him with wet green eyes. He rubbed his chin as he stared at the kid in thought. "You clearly have something special about you, and the last time I checked being able to hold something wasn't a power... Perhaps you inherited something from you're father. And the jealous idiot didn't like the competition, that would explain a lot... but what is it?" he wondered to himself.

It was all quiet apart from the noisy tears of the baby. Every cry that left the baby's lips made Robotnik feel like part of his sanity was leaving with it. "Will you stop crying?" he yelled unfairly. His only response was the baby crying harder at being yelled at. He slumped in defeat before reaching up to a near closet where he took out a soft towel. He shook the towel out before wrapping it around the baby's freezing body and holding the bundle in his arms. To his surprise, the baby calmed down.

"Doctor" a robotic voice called his attention. Robotnik turned to face the robot he had dismissed earlier, in its metal claw hand it held a metallic bottle with a hard looking rubber cap. "Meh, it might not be comfy but if the brats really hungry then he won't care" he said while taking the bottle. He moved the hedgehog into one arm and held the metal made bottle close to the baby's mouth. The small hedgehog resisted at first before putting the rubber cap into its mouth and sucking on it greedily. His small hands gripped the rubber as he did so.

Robotnik had never been so happy to hear the sound of silence. Well almost, apart from the light sucking noises the baby made as he drank, what he hoped was warm milk. He might have done better to check it; after all, the stupid robot could have put oil in there for all he knew. Robotnik pulled the bottle out of the infant's mouth only to have the child scream in protest. As he tried to pull it away, he noticed that the baby still had a grip on the bottle and was not letting it go. Sure that had surprised him, but what made him feel even more stunned was the fact that the baby was glaring at him.

"Great, a few days old and the kid already has an attitude! What have I gotten myself into?" Robotnik mumbled to himself. He yanked the bottle out of the baby's hands, only to have the child screaming again and reach his arms out for the bottle. "Just wait a sec" Robotnik yelled at the crying baby before spilling the bottle on the table. Thankfully what came out was milk and not motor oil. With that, he put the baby down on the experimental table and rested the bottle in his hands. It took a while but the child seemed to develop his own way to drink from the bottle without the need of someone there. He somehow managed to lift up his feet and use them as the main support to balance the bottle, tipping it perfectly so he could drink from it. As he did so, the towel fell from his body loosely.

Robotnik was amazed as he watched the tiny little being work out how to drink on his own. He had never seen anything like it. The child's strength was amazing! And it was definitely something he could use.

"I suppose I will keep you hedgehog. You could be just what I need to get rid of that blasted Lightning. Still, I guess it won't be for a few years now, after all you may be smart, but you're no help in the battle field at this age" Robotnik said to the child as he lifted the bottle up slightly and wrapped the towel back around the small frame. He smiled as he stared down at the tiny thing. "I guess I'll have to make a few new robots. Maybe a Nanny-bot or something, what do you think? Hm. Still, I suppose the first thing I'd better do if I'm going to keep you is give you a name. I can't call you baby hedgehog for the rest of your life now can I? Now let me think... Oh I don't have time for thinking of names! I'll call you Olgilvie... Olgilvie Maurice the Hedgehog! There's a good name for you" Robotnik said before slumping into his chair.

* * *

><p>Thirteen years ago.<p>

"... And if you don't surrender to me, I will personally see it that you're precious kingdom will fall before you're very eyes!" Robotnik gloated and he stared the wide monitor screen that showed the King of Acorn and his counsel all staring back at him with worry and fear in their eyes and expressions. The King was gritting his teeth as anger seethed through him. Robotnik took the opportunity to create panic in the room. "Well, what do you say you're Majesty? Answer me now or do I have to send a missal to show I'm not kidding?" he yelled, already feeling victorious.

The King bowed his head, his anger gone and instead replaced with defeat. "I-"

"Eggie!"

The King and his counsel jolted at the sound of a young voice ringing through the monitor. Robotnik himself looked shocked as well as he turned to face the owner of the voice. He gasped angrily as a small blue hedgehog jumped into his arms and laughed. "Eggie!" The child cried out happily. "How did you get out of your cage?" Robotnik yelled at him. He turned back to the monitor to see the counsel smirk and laugh at him while King remained serious, yet with a hint of glee in his eyes. "I'm sorry Robotnik, but we will have to decline you're offer" the King said. "Good bye" he said before switching off.

Robotnik growled and slammed his fist down on his table. "You pesky blue rat, that's the third time this month!" he yelled before pushing the younger one off his lap. Olgilvie looked up with big green eyes, confusion seemingly obvious to the bigger man. Robotnik sighed as he realized that the kid just wasn't going to get it. "I build you toys, I give you books, and I lock you in a cage! Why do you keep bugging me when I'm making important life threatening calls to people in charge?" he asked frustratedly. Olgilvie blinked before smiling back up at him.

The child continued to stare at the bothered man before reaching up a small hand and slightly pinching the man's arm. Robotnik only watched as the child laughed and ran away from him with his incredible jet powered-like speed. "Eggie!" the child called, coming to a stop when seeing the older man wasn't chasing him. Robotnik grunted as the blue kid waved for him. "No I'm busy" he said while slumping into his chair. Olgilvie frowned sad and desperately. He zoomed over to Robotnik and started to shake his leg, begging. "Eggie?" he started to cry while doing so. Robotnik grunted again, knowing full well that he wasn't going to be left alone with his thoughts.

Not wanting to deal with the younger ones please, he picked the blue hedgehog up and placed him on his lap. Olgilvie looked confused for a moment, but was distracted as the man that looked like an egg to him started to prod around his mouth. He snapped little protests and lashed out as Robotnik tried to force his small mouth open with his large fingers. "Hold still you little pest!" the man cried. He finally had victory as he managed to move the hedgehog's lips so he could get a look at the child's teeth, the child of course, growling angrily as he did so. Robotnik tusked at what he saw. Little fangs were only just coming out from his gums, so small they looked like they could crack by just eating a peanut. "Unbelievable. Two years old and the kid can run faster than my robot army, yet he's only just started teething! And yet when I first found him I thought he would be going through all this _faster_ than normal, not _slower_!" the man grunted.

He watched, slightly amused as the hedgehog shook his head away from his grip before grabbing the man's hand and letting his small teeth sink into it. To Robotnik it didn't hurt at all, it just felt like something tickling his hand. Yet he knew that Olgilvie was in a lot of pain with his jaws, hence the reason why he feels the need to bite everything in sight, even Robotnik's hands.

Robotnik shook his head. "I can see now why you're father tried to get rid of you. You're a pain in the egg! Still... he must have known that you would have had this incredible power. And let's admit it, the gift to run at the speed of sound is far better than the ability to control storms" he said, mostly to himself knowing that Olgilvie was to distracted in eating his hand to pay any attention to him. Robotnik slumped back into his chair. "I suppose it makes sense though. According to my calculations you're average speed now is 300mph. But giving you're only two years old, I'd say you're most likely to get faster as you get older. Still, I've often wondered how you inherited the ability to run fast when you're father only controls the weather. But I came to the conclusion that seeing as how your father can control lighting; you got the ability to run as fast as lightning. It's all clever stuff really, these genetics and whatnot. Still, I guess Lightning wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to be the most powerful. I can see why he saw you as a threat-" Robotnik rambled on.

He looked down to see the infant staring up at him, holding his big hand in his own tiny ones. "Hm, look at me trying to have a conversation with something who only knows how to say two words" he grunted. Robotnik grabbed the child from under his arms and lifted him into the air so they were face-to-face, as if getting a better look at him. "There is definitely something wrong with you. Look at you... you're a mess! Stop smiling, I'm being serious! You run faster than the wind yet you can't speak, you only just started to get your teeth and you're fur hasn't even grown yet."

Robotnik looked at Olgilvie irritated as the kid laughed at him and pulled at his mustache. "You're not supposed to be fur-less on your arms and stomach you know. Only the female hedgehogs get left with bare arms, but even they grow fur over their stomachs. Boys are supposed to be completely covered and have a furry white turf on their chests. You're just weird. You were supposed to lose the bare skin a year ago, and if you don't lose them soon I doubt you ever will."

Robotnik sighed and put the infant back down onto the floor. "I guess you're physical development has gone straight to your feet. But no bother, I guess you'll just have to be different. Still, it doesn't matter because all I need is you're speed anyway. And tomorrow, when I'm teaching that big King bully a lesson, I'll show you exactly what Eggie wants you for" Robotnik smiled darkly. A glint flashed through his glass covered eyes which made the small hedgehog stare uneasily. "Eggie?" Olgilvie questioned, not knowing what the man had been talking about at all but knowing the sudden change in the man's face.

"Anyway, we have a big day ahead of us. Time for bed now" Robotnik said. "No!" the blue kid suddenly cried. Before he could run away Robotnik grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

The next day soon came, and with it its morning routines. The first thing Robotnik would do when he had woken up was have a robot fix him his favorite breakfast, anything other and the robot would be tossed in the scrap. When he was done he would change, or rather, his machine would change him into his world conquering uniform. Then he would go straight to his control panel and think of new inventions and plans to make his dreams a reality. But this time there was no planning, he had finished that already. Today was putting his plans into action. So instead of going to his control panel, he was his fleet station, preparing his robot army for their big invasion.

"Sector A... all intact. Sector B... missing 3 robots. E-92, B-73 and F-G67... No matter, I'll activate their return censor before we set off. Laser weapons? Please I got plenty to spare" Robotnik laughed to himself while taking important notes on his electronic notepad. He paused as he felt a small tap at his knee. "Hm?" he moaned before looking down to see the little blue fur-ball that had kept him up all night with his infernal crying. "So finally calmed down did you?" Robotnik asked, seeing the child smiling widely at him. "Honestly, it took my robots ages to calm you down before I could go to sleep" he scolded.

"Eggie" Olgilvie called while holding a piece of paper above his head and waving it around frantically. Robotnik raised his brow. "Oh yeah, what do we have here?" he asked while taking the picture from the child's hand. "What the?" he exclaimed as he stared at the picture. In a wave a squiggles, he could make out a drawing of an egg resting in a grey eggcup. On the egg were blue glasses, a to-big-of-a-long pink nose and a giant uneven brown mustache. Above the picture was large writing saying: 'Eg-men'

Robotnik was at first furious about the constant insult of being called an egg by the younger one. But then he stopped to think. "Eggman?" He pondered. He turned his back to the hedgehog and paced the floor. "Hm... ever since I started my quest to take over the world I've been laughed at... I wanted people to shiver when hearing the name Dr. Robotnik but they don't..." His thinking frown suddenly turned to a dark smile, and without thinking about it he crumbled up the drawing in his hands and threw it over his shoulder, he laughed at his thoughts as he did so.

"No!" Olgilvie cried as he ran towards the picture he worked hard on, the hard work that was just now a wrinkled up mess on the floor. He picked it up as tears started to fill his eyes. He opened it up and tried to fix it by straitening it out.

"That's it! This world has seen Dr. Robotnik as an old fool, a failure... but no more! Olgilvie Maurice the Hedgehog you are a genius! Today is the start of a new era. Where I, Dr. Eggman, will take over the world and turn it into my glorious Empire, naming of course... EggmanLand! Ha Ha Ha!" The now Dr. Eggman laughed evilly as visions of his new world ran through his mind. He faced back the small blue hedgehog who was looking sadly it his picture. Eggman slapped the paper from his hands and threw it in the bin. "And do you know _why_ I know I'm going to succeed this time? Because I have you!" he said, tapping the child's black nose and ignoring the tears he was choking on for his special picture.

Eggman lifted the hedgehog up in his arms and carried him to his amazing Flying Fortress where his robot army was assembling themselves into the correct file and location. All the while Olgilvie had his arms stretched out for the bin that was now his picture's new home. "No..." he cried miserably before letting his arms fall and rested his face into the man's shoulder.

Eggman gloated from his Egg Carrier. He had suddenly felt the need to rename everything he owned until it fitted in his liking. His base with now called the Egg Base and his Flying Fortress was called the Eggfleet. He had even thought of changing Olgilvie's name to something more suitable but eventually decided against it. He looked down at the said hedgehog who sat beside him in the Egg Carrier. The child's face gave away his hurt as he whimpered quietly.

Eggman readied himself to have a completely one-sided conversation with the child but discarded it to the side as he saw the Kingdom of Acorn ahead of him. He smiled widely to himself as he fixed his eyes on the castle. "Pay attention kiddo, you're going to want to see this" he snared while placing a heavy hand on the hedgehogs shoulder, making the young child curious and look ahead.

Olgilvie smiled as he saw the castle filled with guard's servants. He watched as people greeted each other within the Kingdom and laughed as he saw small children like himself playing around in the gardens. It all looked so peaceful and happy. He wanted nothing more than to just go down there and run around and enjoy himself like everyone else. This was definitely a place he would love to play in. He smiled widely as he reached up and grabbed Eggman's arm. "Eggie?" he cried while pointing towards the castle.

Eggman smiled himself, but for a different reason. "That's right Blue boy, we're going to pay a visit to the Kingdom of Acorn" he grinned. Olgilvie cheered while looking back at the castle. The closer the got, the more beautiful the place looked and the more excited he got. He stared down at the gardens, wanting desperately to explore them. There were so many different flowers, all pretty and colourful. He didn't know if he could wait any longer. Nothing could remove the glowing smile from his face. After seeing nothing but metal all his life, this place looked like paradise.

Eggman laughed mechanically as he hovered over the Kingdom walls. Upon seeing him and his giant fortress, people within the kingdom walls screamed and ran.

Eggman laughed triumphantly already at the very sight of the people's fear, it gave him a feeling he had not had in years, a feeling that he loved. "That's right, run for your lives! Though I must warn you, they _will_ be cut short! And you can all thank your beloved King for it!" he taunted the screaming villagers as they ran to their families. "Ha! Pathetic. Robot Army, attack this Kingdom and destroy everyone in it. Burn the houses to the ground! But leave the Castle for last" he ordered. All it took was a snap of his fingers and his orders became reality.

Robot's fell from the Eggfleet and crushed the people's homes. They shot out at random to whoever was living, with the intention to change that. They destroyed the trees and homes and created fires with their lasers, completely changing the once beautifully peaceful kingdom into a war zone. As the fires blazed across the ground, the sky turned its own shade of red and black as the fumes made it nearly impossible for anyone to breathe. Eggman laughed as he watched the whole thing.

"Robotnik! Stop this at once!" a voice cried out. Eggman looked down to see the King standing on his balcony from the castle with his family huddled behind him fearfully. The King watched desperately as his Kingdom crumbled around him. "I'll give you what you want, I swear, just call off the attack!" the King pleaded, angry yet with loss of all hope. Screams echoed from within the castle as the robots crashed through the bricked up walls and blasted their lasers at anything they saw fit.

"Sorry you're majesty, but I told you this would happen if you didn't surrender you're Kingdom to me... Oh and the names now Dr. Eggman!" With that said, Eggman pushed a big red button on his Egg Carrier. He shielded his eyes as all the robots self-destructed and took the castle with them, forming one giant explosion over the entire Kingdom, destroying what little was left of it.

When feeling the warm fire leaving from his face, Eggman moved his arm away and stared at the former Kingdom of Acorn, now, just rubble and fire. "Ha!" Eggman triumphed as he lowered the Egg Carrier to the burnt up ground. When settled on the ground, he jumped from the carrier and looked around. There was nothing left... everything was gone. Everything and everyone... Eggman looked down and stared at a steamed up rock before kicking it away from him. All around the only noise he could here were the fires crackling and the occasional falling of the wood planks. Eggman stared around... he had done it... He sniffed if the smoke filled air... the smell of his first victory... He placed his hands on his head and took a deep breath. "YES!" I cried out into the open air, his arms raised high as he celebrated his very first victory! And all because that black hedgehog wasn't there to stop him!

Olgilvie's green eyes scanned around, what was a moment ago, the beautiful Kingdom... no more flowers... no more happy people... now just smoke and fire. He climbed down from the Egg Carrier and landed to the floor on his feet. The grass crunched beneath him as he did so. His body shook while his lip quivered uncontrollably as he took small steps forward. He held his arms tightly as a sob escaped his lips from what he saw. Home's destroyed... people's bodies lying on the ground... not moving. He gasped slightly as he felt himself stand on something soft. He looked down and removed his foot to see a half burnt teddy bear that was missing an eye as well as a leg. Olgilvie picked it up from the ground. Tears ran down his face as he choked, the smoked filled air helping him do so. He held the bear close to his small frail body and buried his face into the sorrowful head.

The infant hedgehog jumped as he heard the painful moans come from afar. He looked up to see a young tiger trapped under fiery wood, while something red stained his soot covered face. The man stirred and groaned until he came to the point of begging for help. Olgilvie started to walk towards him, but screamed out instead as a short blast scared him. He looked to see Eggman standing up the no longer moving man with a laser gun in his hand. "Ha, that takes care of that!" Eggman sneered with a grin.

Eggman turned his attention to the toddler a few feet away. His grin turned into a frown as he watched the boy shiver at the very sight of him. He lowered the gun, thinking it could be what made him scared. But the child still trembled and held the bear tighter. "Olgilvie, give me that bear! I don't want you getting cuddly" Eggman ordered, reaching out his hand to take the bear. "No!" the blue child screamed and backed away from the man's reach. More tears flow freely from the child's eyes as trembled and cried, now fearing the man he looked up to.

"Olgilvie, stop this blasted nonsense! You know that I'm not going to hurt you, now give me that bear!" Eggman yelled angrily before reaching out to grab him again. "NO!" Olgilvie shrieked before running away from the big man as fast as he could, and never dared looked back.

"Stop! You'll get lost! _Come back_!" Eggman cried desperately as a streak of blue left him in a dust cloud before fading over the mountains... and completely disappearing from his vision all together.

He stood there... alone. The only noise was the fire burning and his Eggfleet hovering above the ruined Kingdom. His feeling of victory for his dream finally coming true... replaced with emptiness now... All because he had lost what was to become of his ultimate weapon!

That's what he told himself anyway.

* * *

><p>Present day.<p>

Eggman looked down at his personal menu and pondered. "You stupid bot, why bother giving me this thing? It's like you're saying I actually have to choose just one of these meals!" he shouted before throwing the menu in the robots face. "Sorry Doctor" the robot said before leaving.

Eggman turned his chair back to his Control Panel and put his feet up.

_I never did see that blue rodent again, at least not for the better part of ten years. Hm, ten years older and still has that fur growing problem... just like I though. He even got faster too... just like I thought he would. Still... it was strange that Lightning never showed up again since I found him at the lake. I always wonder what happened to him. But I guess that doesn't really matter now. Sonic had completely taken over his role of world hero anyway. Humph, at least he actually does the job right..._

_I remember the first time we fort in battle... three years ago. He had no memory of me at all. Well that is understandable; he was only two years old after all. He didn't even remember his real name and ended up giving himself one. Yet... I still felt disappointing. _

_Bah! What am I doing? I don't have time to dwell on the past! I'm not Shadow after all. I have a world to destroy after all! Besides, if I wanted to remember the greatest mistake I ever made I wouldn't have thrown away all that baby garbage as soon as I got back from destroying that pesky Kingdom Acorn._

Eggman grabbed a pen and reached down to the small closet at the side of his Control Panel which he used to keep paper.

His robots had always wondered. Why he kept that closet locked at all times if all he kept in it was paper? Some had tried to find out, but were caught and thrown on the scrap heap. The other robots never tried after that. "Stupid robots" Eggman muttered to himself as grabbed the key from his pocket and opened the small door.

Inside was nothing more than paper, just like he said, nothing more than blank pieces of paper... excluding the crumpled up picture of an egg with a mustache that was tapped to the inside of the closet door.

Okay, so he'd be lying if he said he'd gotten rid of _everything_.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest... Oneshot... EVER!<strong>

**For me anyway :P**

**And all done with a cheesy ending as well, well done me! :D**

**Anyway, I always wondered why Sonic is the only male hedgehog in the games with bare arms and a stomach ring thingy... so I came up with my own answer :P**

**Sorry for the deepness, but these things must be done!**

**Oh and if you didn't know, Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog is Sonic's real name xD**

**I love it! Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. Thank you :)**


End file.
